The Hacker Girl and the Strategist King
by Pr1nc3ss K3nny
Summary: Rowan was an orphaned 16 year old girl who spent most of her life in the foster care system in America. After finally getting away, she boarded a plane and escaped to Italy. This is where her story takes another turn she wasn't expecting. How will she fare in this world of the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

**The Hacker Girl and the Strategist King Chapter 1**

 **Welcome to the side story to Twins and Vampires. This is going to match up eventually with Twins and Vampires, so expect to see Rowan in Twins and Vampires, and to see Max in The Hacker Girl and the Strategist King. This is to keep my muse going while I wait for my beta to approve the next chapter of Twins and Vampires and to be done with her edits. I loved writing this, it was a lot of fun. Let me know what you think and whether or not I should continue this, kay?**

 **DISCLAIMER: I only own Rowan.**

* * *

I was silently running down the hall, keeping to the shadows, my laptop bag gently bouncing against my hip as I pressed myself against the wall as another pale faced red eyed person walked by me. I don't know how I managed to avoid detection so well, since they seem to be able to hear and smell any human near them. I guess I'm just that good at erasing my existence from their minds. Even if they think they saw me, all I have to do is beg for them to not see me and to forget me, and they do. I've always been able to do it. I just never thought that it would work on non humans.

Once he was out of sight I kept moving. My destination was the throne room, where I keep feeling this ridiculous pull. Ever since my plane landed I've been itching to come here. Once I was in close proximity, I felt that pull get even stronger, leaving me winded. So I planned and schemed. And now I'm here. I'm a hacker, I love technology and I'm an amateur strategist.

My short cropped hair fell into my face every time I turned to check behind me. My ability only works if I wasn't moving. Typing doesn't count, I just couldn't be moving so quickly when upright, I had to be stock still. I am pretty good at keeping my heart calm too, but only if I'm certain my ability is working. When I didn't see anything, I turned and quickly continued my trek. I was close, I could feel the pull getting stronger but also loosening itself on my heart.

Turning another corner and there, down a long hallway was the large intimidating, heavy looking doors of the throne room. Who knew those inhuman beings were right, I'm just glad I overheard their conversation and managed to make here. Now All I need to do is wait for them to open doors and to slip in silently. If I really concentrate, I can move without them seeing me. Piece of cake. I hope.

Caius POV

The pull. It was acting strange; it feels almost as though my mate is right outside. I gripped the armrest of my throne, feeling myself tense incredibly tight, almost like a spring ready to break free and bounce.

Aro turned to give me a curious look as I leaned further into my seat in anticipation, if she's right outside, then that means she's a vampire, otherwise she wouldn't have made it in so easily. I chose to ignore my brother's curious look as my gaze on the door intensified. Why hasn't she come in? It both confused and annoyed me. This isn't right.

? POV

I stared at the door as it was opened when another person walked in, trailing behind them quickly, concentrating hard so that I wouldn't be detected, I squeezed in and had to stop myself from crashing into the woman who walked in.

"The feast is on its way my kings." She said sweetly, causing me to move around her and out of the way before my eyes landed on the figure of a man, his eyes a deep blood red, his hair so light it was almost the colour of snow. His skin was as white as the cold marble floor. He had a very angry look on his face, and seemed as though he was anticipating the arrival. I pressed myself against the wall. He was the one that this pull was connected to, just what the hell is going on?

It was barely 20 minutes later that a woman walked in with a crowd of people. Deciding it best to blend it before I over exhaust myself, I effortlessly moved into the crowd, before releasing my ability. I startled the hell out of the guy next to me. I smiled up at him shyly.

"I get that reaction a lot, don't worry." I said softly, before turning to the front. The guy gave a guilty look as he too looked forward.

I ignored the man who stood up, my eyes locked on the blonde. His eyes caught mine and he tensed. his eyes widening. I cocked my head to the side. Does he feel it too? Is it important? What is my connection with this inhuman male? The words "Let the feast begin." Startled me as screams began to echo around me. Eyes wide, I saw the pale people sinking their teeth into other people's necks. I whipped around and watched as everyone was dropping one by one. One of the pale people turned towards me, and I squeaked softly, eyes wide as I willed myself into nonexistence and moved the hell out of the mini warzone. The blonde male seemed to be looking frantically for someone. I couldn't bring myself to care as I hid into a corner next to a statue. If I stay still while sitting, my little ability activates itself. I'll be safe here. I'll be fine.

I watched as everyone were drained by these occultists. What else could they be? I was scared, but it was also fascinating how they moved so quickly. I wasn't fearing for my life, for some reason, I knew I'd be fine. I had no remorse for not trying to save at least one person. I don't like people. Humans especially. I had run away from multiple foster homes for a reason. I hopped on a plane to get away as soon as I turned 16.

Hugging my laptop bag, I watched as the last human dropped. My deep violet eyes watched the wound on the neck, watching as only a tiny bit of blood trickled out. The blonde seemed to be checking the corpses, almost as though he was looking for a specific person.

"What are you doing brother?" The long black haired one asked, curiously watching him with his head cocked to the side.

"My mate was in here Aro, but I do not see her among the bodies." His voice was smooth, and seemed almost panicked.

The blacked haired man, Aro's, eyes widened as he too gazed around. "There isn't another human in here."

I was still confused on what he said, Mate? What does that mean? I stood up, knowing I wasn't in danger. I took a step forward and allowed my nonexistence barrier as I like to call it, to drop. Their heads whipped around and stared at me with wide eyes.

"You?" the blonde asked, taking as step forward. I didn't move except to nod.

"I've been here the whole time. What are you?" I asked, my expression almost blank as I cocked my head to the side, my deep red hair falling into my face.

"What is your name?" the blonde asked, staring at me intensely as though he were trying to take in my image.

"Rowan," I replied, cocking my hip. "I know you're not human, no human can move that fast, and no human would willingly sit there and drink the blood of another human."

The blonde chose to ignore my question and instead decided to introduce himself. "My name is Caius."

"And I didn't ask you for your name, I'm a sixteen year old orphan, you didn't ask for that useless information, and neither did the rest of the other people in here." I rolled my eyes.

"How are you not scared?" he asked, taking another step closer.

"I don't like Humans. I have plenty of reasons as to why, and you don't need to know a single one."

I got perplexed looks from them, and they looked at each other before looking back at me when I spoke again. "Now are you going to answer my question?"


	2. AN: Sorry!

**This is not an official update, sorry y'all. I'm going to be absent for a while, if you want to know why, all you have to do is read the second paragraph on my profile and it'll explain it all. Thank you for being so patient guys!**


End file.
